


It's Funny You Should Mention That

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cats, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman marched over, a deathly glare in her eyes, “So, you’re the one who poured ramen on my head, and stole my cat, hm?”</p><p>Mukuro snapped, “In my defence, it was <em>your cat</em> that- Oh shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Funny You Should Mention That

Ever since she had figured out what it said, Mukuro had kept her forearm covered.

She’d been eight years old when she finally paid attention to it, most children her age didn’t particularly care about their soulmates. (Junko was the exception, of course.)

In fact, it had been Junko that pointed out what was written on her forearm.

“Geez, Muku-chan, what are you gonna do that’s gonna make your soulmate so mad at you?”

Once Mukuro had realized what it said, she’d stuck to long sleeved shirts and jackets, even in the sweltering summer months. She didn’t want strangers seeing the writing and being concerned with what kind of a person she was.

Plus, Mukuro didn’t have any idea on how she’d even get into the situation described. She prayed that with enough time, the writing would go away, or at least change.

As Junko always put it, ‘Life never works that way, Muku-chan.’

-

“Meow?”

Mukuro looked up from her book, to see the neighbour’s cat perched on her railing again.

She’d been living in this apartment for nearly a month now, and she’d seen the cat almost every day. Whoever lived in the apartment next door evidently was not home very often, which made their cat prone to wandering.

“What do you want, Gyoza?” Mukuro said.

“Meow.”

Against her better judgement, Mukuro had named the cat. It didn’t wear a collar, so she couldn’t find out what the cat’s actual name was, and she couldn’t just continue referring to it as, ‘the neighbour’s cat’ in her head.

So, Gyoza it was.

Gyoza began walking on the railing towards Mukuro, and she tensed.

_ Please don’t fall off the edge… your owner will kill me if you do. _

Gyoza approached Mukuro’s steaming bowl of ramen that was cooling on the balcony, and stared at it for a couple seconds.

Then, with a nimble paw, it smacked the bowl over the edge.

Mukuro leapt to her feet, and peered over the edge, just in time to see the bowl of hot ramen spill on some woman’s head. 

Her scream was one of pain and horror, as she threw the bowl to the ground.

In a moment of panic, Mukuro snatched Gyoza off the balcony, and dove back into her apartment. The cat squirmed in her arms, but Mukuro didn’t let go until neither of them could potentially be seen from the outside.

She sat on the floor, watching Gyoza roll around on the kitchen tile, and prayed that whoever she had inadvertently dumped ramen on had left.

_ You stupid cat. _

-

After a couple hours, Mukuro decided that it was safe. She scooped Gyoza up in her arms, and went back outside. Carefully, she placed the heavyset cat on the balcony. But before she could retreat inside, Gyoza meowed.

Loudly.

_ Shit shit shit. _

Mukuro pulled her hand away from the cat, but it was too late. Her neighbour had poked her head out from inside, and her eyes had gone wide.

It was the woman Mukuro had inadvertently spilled ramen on.

_ SHIT. _

The woman marched over, a deathly glare in her eyes, “So, you’re the one who poured ramen on my head, and stole my cat, hm?”

Mukuro snapped, “In my defence, it was  _ your cat _ that- Oh shit.”

Her hands trembled as she pulled back her sleeve, and glanced down at the writing on her forearm. The sentence on her skin that had haunted her for over two decades was the same one her neighbour had just spat at her.

Her neighbour looked rather worse for wear, as she pushed down her own sleeve. A blush had crept onto her face, as she said, “I’m so sorry.”

Mukuro rubbed the back of her neck, “No, um, I mean I guess I did steal your cat. I really didn’t mean to though. It knocked over the ramen, and it hit you, and I kind of panicked.”

“Momoka, you stupid cat,” she muttered.

Mukuro blinked, “Momoka?”

“Meow!”

Her neighbour nodded, “That’s her name. She’s always been knocking things over, so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.”

_ I… probably shouldn’t tell her I’ve been calling her cat Gyoza for the past three weeks. _

Mukuro said, “Do you… want to start over?”

“Sure,” her neighbour said, “The name’s Sayaka Maizono, and I should probably lock my door so my cat doesn’t pull this again.”

Mukuro smiled, “Mukuro Ikusaba, and I’ll pay for your dry cleaning.”

Sayaka laughed, “No need. Do you want to come join me for dinner? I was planning to make kinpira gobo.”

“Kinpira’s nasty,” Mukuro said without thinking.

Sayaka said flatly, “Okay, you just spilled ramen on my head, so-”

“It was your cat!” Mukuro shot back.

Sayaka raised an eyebrow, “Why did you even have ramen on your balcony anyways?”

“Well, I was planning to eat it,” Mukuro replied defensively. 

Sayaka sighed, but smiled, “What do you like, then? I probably have whatever you might be craving, I really like cooking.”

Mukuro shrugged, “I… I like gyoza.”

Sayaka’s eyes lit up, “Oh, so do I! I don’t make it often, but I could certainly make an exception for my soulmate.”

Just the way that she said ‘soulmate’ would be enough for Mukuro to melt.

“Y’know,” Sayaka said suddenly, “I actually almost named my cat ‘Gyoza.’ Can you imagine?”

Mukuro blushed, and looked back at the cat.

"It's funny you should mention that..."


End file.
